Just Like You Imagined
by little miss moonlight
Summary: After being abandoned by Ron during the Horcrux search, two best friends turn to each other for comfort. 5 years later, Harry and Hermione discover that sometimes, the life you've led isn't always the life you were MEANT to lead...
1. I've Never Done This Before

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

Chapter One: "I've Never Done This Before"

It had started out so innocently, she thought, threading her hands into his wondrously thick black hair. It had been rather cold in their tent and she suggested they share body heat; after all, it was the fastest way to get warm. His mouth caught hers as she gasped at the chill of air on her newly naked torso. His tongue demanded entrance and she couldn't find the will to resist him. _This is wrong! What about Ron?_ Her more logical thoughts tried to outweigh the lust fogging her brain. _Ron left you both all alone, who cares about him? He obviously didn't care enough about you to stay,_ the id countered, silencing her super ego. Mewling at his wandering hands, she surrendered her neck to him which he graciously accepted and bit gently. "Mione…" he groaned into her ear, rubbing his lean Seeker's body onto her softer one. Finding she enjoyed the skin to skin contact of their chests, she shimmied out of her jeans and tossed them to the ground. Spreading her legs to cradle his hips in her most intimate spot, she bit her lip at the hardness she found there. "Harry…"

Wasting no time, he divested himself of his own jeans, gently stroking her naked thighs and up her curves to cup her face. Wide doe brown eyes met heated emerald and a trust was reached between them. Slowly slipping off her cotton pink panties off her body, Harry leaned down to kiss the slightly parted lips of his best friend. "Are you nervous?" he asked her breathlessly, his slightly shaky hands moving over her perky breasts before finding her center. "I trust you, Harry. You're my best friend," she gasped, closing her eyes at the sensation of his fingers playing with her. "I…I've never done this before," he said hesitantly, knowing he lacked technique but hoping he was still pleasing her. "Neither have I," she answered, bringing his face close to hers again to kiss his worries away. She was not naïve, she knew the first time would hurt her but knew better then to let him know. He would rather stop then cause her any pain. He ran a hand through her whiskey colored curls, smoothing a stray strand from her flushed face. _Merlin, she is so beautiful._

Urging him to complete what they started, Hermione bit her lip when she felt his rather thick manhood at her virgin entrance. He stared into her eyes, waiting until she nodded before pushing himself into her sweet body and past her maiden's head before being fully buried inside her. His eyes flew shut as he fought the overwhelming sensations of how warm and amazing she felt, fought the urge to pound her into the cot until both of them were sated. Opening his eyes, his heart caught in his chest as a small tear escaped her eye and fell down her snowy cheek. Remorseful, he tried to withdraw but Hermione locked her legs around him. "Don't you dare, Harry Potter!" she gritted, willing herself to relax, that the pain would subside in a mere minute. "But, I've hurt you…" he argued weakly but was cut off by her vigorously shaking head. "I just need a minute," she insisted, letting out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Harry lifted his hand to her face to wipe away the tear, trying not to think about how incredibly tight she was around him. Slowly, her legs relaxed around him and she adjusted her hips, making him automatically move with her. Cautiously, he withdrew just enough before sliding slowly back in, a groan escaping his lips at how unbelievable this was. Hermione's arms wrapped themselves around his arms and began rubbing his back, urging him on. They soon found a comfortable rhythm that was causing them to change the way they saw the world around them. Nothing else existed but his body rubbing deliciously inside of hers, her nails scratching slightly down his flexing backside.

Suddenly, he found his body moving fasting within her, the colors in the room suddenly getting brighter, objects lost focus as he thrust faster and harder, searching for a completion. It was so close, he could feel his muscles tightening as he shut his beautiful eyes tightly, threw his head back shouting hoarsely as he came inside her. "Hermione!"

She panted beneath him as he continued to thrust weakly before collapsing on top of her, peppering her face with kisses. Smoothing his sweaty hair, she gently rubbed his back, kissing him back. Harry finally gained the strength to look at her, raising a palm to smooth down the frizzy hair stuck to her glowing skin. They lay there, petting each other until they cooled down and Harry lifted himself off of her, withdrawing himself from her womanhood. "That was bloody brilliant," he whispered tiredly, settling into the spot next to her on the cot, scooping her up to cuddle in his arms. Placing a timid arm on his chest, Hermione found she quite liked the feeling of his heart beating in time with hers. She closed her eyes tiredly, her legs weak and her body sore and soon Harry peaked open an eye to see her sound asleep, legs intertwining with his. Biting his lip, he said something he knew he was too much of a coward to say to her face.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

As the weeks passed, and their search for the Horcruxes ended, Hermione knew in her heart that she was carrying Harry's child. After Ron's unceremonious return and her torture at Bellatrix's hand in Malfoy Manor, she had began to feel strangely nauseous and vomited quite often. She had convinced herself it was simply the stress getting to her and pushed forward to break into Gringotts, using Bellatrix's hair in polyjuice as a disguise. It wasn't until after the Battle of Hogwarts, when she was being checked over by a harried Madame Pomfrey, that it had been confirmed. After a chastising look, the matron urged her to make an appointment with St. Mungo's for a full checkup.

After the battle, Harry had immediately been scooped up by a sweaty Ginny and snogged senseless in front of everyone, declaring her love for the savior of the world. Ron, inspired apparently by his brash sister, crushed his mouth onto Hermione's surprised lips. She couldn't help but be disappointed that it was him and not Harry sweeping her into a grand embrace. Across the way, the raven haired boy wished he was running his hands through a thick mane of wild hair instead of the flat, strait red hair he currently had in his possession.

To any of the outsiders clapping them on the back in congratulations, it was just like you imagined. The hero ended up with the beautiful princess who had loved him for years and the faithful sidekicks found love on the battlefield, overcoming all obstacles to be together. However, two people knew differently. Two people who were about to become three.


	2. I Was Desperate To Find You

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

**Chapter Two: "I Was Desperate To Find You…"**

_**Wedding of the Century!**_

_**The Boy Who Conquered to Wed War Heroine**_

_In what can only be described as a modern day fairytale, our own savior, Harry Potter, will soon be joined in holy matrimony to the beautiful and distinguished_

_Ginerva Weasley. After a lengthy engagement, a date has finally been set, according to close friends of the couple. "We can't say for certain, but she's_

_Definitely aiming for a spring wedding," one source confirms. Another source close to the Weasley clan has even claimed that the reclusive Hermione Granger_

_Might make an appearance as a bridesmaid to her one time friend. As we all know, Miss Granger dropped out of the public eye soon after her acceptance _

_Of her Order of Merlin, First Class, and has not been seen for over four years….(continued on pg. 7)_

Hermione sighed as she put the Daily Prophet down next to her rapidly cooling cup of tea. "Bloody reporters…" she muttered into her tea cup as she took a large sip. "Oooo Mummy said a bad word!"

Putting her cup down, she leveled her best 'Mum' face at the raven haired toddler in front of her. "Never mind that, young man, where are your shoes? We have to go soon," she said decisively, getting up from her seat at her dining table and walking to the sink to dump out her now cold tea. "I got my shoes Mummy, see?" Innocent hazel eyes peered up at her from underneath a fringe of thick black hair, a pair of tiny glasses perched on his snub nose. "Very good, James, now we can get ready for Nana's!" she scooped him up and tossed him in the air, smiling at her son's giggling. Giving him a wet kiss on his chubby cheek, she grabbed his tiny shoes and sat down on the couch to put them on him. She had to hurry up and get him over to her mother's before she was late to work (again). Double checking his wardrobe, she put a thick jumper on him and grabbed her purse before apparating them to the Granger residence. Her mother had recently decided to take a break from their dentistry in order to help Hermione with James. After their impromptu relocation to Australia six years ago, the business just wasn't the same anyhow and could easily be managed by her husband.

"Mum!"

A grey-streaked brunette peered out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her grandson, struggling out of his mother's arms. "Breakfast is almost ready, love, care to stay?" Jean Granger was a firm believer that breakfast was the most important meal of the day…not that Hermione ever heeded her advice. Shaking her head, the petite witch handed James over to Jean, kissing the boy on his cheek. "Be good for Nana, son. Bye Mum!" she waved as she apparated away.

Sighing, Hermione looked at the clock and determined that 5 o'clock was much too far into the future for her liking. Turning back to the boiling potion in front of her, she wiped her brow to avoid sweat dripping into her eye. _Must it be so hot in here?_ Turning the ladle counter clockwise three times, she sighed in relief that her experiment was at the correct color stage. Hermione was in the business of engineering potions for profit, and a big part of the business was experimentation. Although Potions was not her strongest subject at Hogwarts, her employer appreciated her photogenic memory and, therefore, was invaluable as a Potion Mistress. Hermione was very proud to say that she had yet to blow a cauldron up, which was far more than her fellow researchers at Malfoy Industries could say. Yes, she worked for Draco Malfoy _technically_, but in reality, she never saw the Slytherin who had made her school years miserable. After being acquitted alongside his mother of all Wizengamot charges, Draco had gone on to take over the many Malfoy businesses, which also included a real estate and an insurance firm to boot. Lucius had not been so lucky and was rotting away in Azkaban for the remainder of his natural life, which for a wizard, might be another hundred years.

"Granger, you've got a visitor!"

Hermione lifted her head from the potion and waved her thanks to her coworker, Hodge Portmouth, for alerting her. Gabbing her wand and casting a status charm over it, her light brown brows furrowed in thought. Who would visit her here? No one she knew was aware of her place of employment, and she liked it that way. Following the stairs up that led her to her main office, she froze as she spotted a shock of unruly black hair. Slowing her pace a bit, the witch unconsciously smoothed back any fly away hairs from her face before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Harry Potter stood in front of her for the first time in almost five years. Hermione wet her lips nervously, slightly uncomfortable with his piercing green gaze. "Hermione," he whispered before sweeping to crush her in his embrace. She inhaled his sharp male scent greedily before he stepped back again. "Harry. It's good to see you," she smiled, making her way around him to sit in her leather chair. Harry followed suit and sank into a chair opposite her, his eyes drinking the sight of her in. "Merlin, 'Mione, I've missed you," he grinned, making him look rather roguish in Hermione's opinion, a small flush gracing her cheeks. "I…I've missed you too Harry. How did you manage to find me?" she asked, summoning two tea cups and the matching tea pot. "Well, after your letter, we all decided it was better to respect your wishes to be alone. Ron took it a bit hard, but he eventually understood," he began, graciously accepting the tea Hermione just poured for them.

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. After the ceremony at the Ministry for their Orders of Merlin, she was beginning to show her pregnancy a bit too much to be passed off as light weight gain. Panicking, she hastily wrote Ron, Ginny, and Harry letters about needed time alone to 'find herself'. Ron had continually tried to court her, much to her chagrin, so she could see how he would take her perceived rejection hard. Writing Harry had been the singularly most difficult thing she ever had to do, even more so then surviving Death Eaters or hunting Horcruxes. Hot tears had stung her amber eyes that night as she purposely omitted telling Harry he fathered a child with her that night alone in their tent. He and Ginny were on the fast track to marriage ever since Ginny declared her feelings that day in the Great Hall and, to be fair, she had loved him all her life. How could she ruin their lives like that? She found that she couldn't and decided to get out while she still could.

"Well, I never meant to hurt anyone, I really did need time alone," she explained, sipping her tea, avoiding his eyes. Harry frowned. This was not like the Hermione he remembered. "Well, I finally tracked you down though your tax returns from the Ministry. Being an Auror has its perks," he smiled briefly before putting down the cup, his face serious once more. "Ginny and I are getting married and I can't imagine getting married without you there, 'Mione. I was desperate to find you because I need you there," he said softly, reaching across her large oak desk to hold her hands. She inhaled sharply at the small spark she felt in his warm, strong hands. _Still rough with broom calluses, she thought bemusedly._ "I read about your engagement in the Profit, congratulations Harry," she smiled sadly, trying not to let his touch affect her so much.

"So you'll come?"

Hermione bit her pink lip. It would hurt seeing the man she loved marry another woman, of that she had no doubt. _But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger…._

Harry left her office after he told her the details of the wedding and thanking her for the tea. He had hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before saying goodbye and disappearing down the hallway to the office's main floo. Hermione found her shoulders sagging as a great weight was placed upon them, the weight of the knowledge she had once again lied to her best friend. Every time she didn't tell him about James, that weight was going to get heavier and heavier. She just hoped she wouldn't break.


End file.
